The Diary of a Teenage Vampire
by Girls Destiny
Summary: Esto, oficialmente, es una jodida pesadilla. ¿Qué es peor que ser una adolescente? Ser una que también es una adolescente vampira, una que fue convertida de forma accidental. Y ahora tengo que aprender a lidiar con los problemas de ser una criatura de la noche, y además los típicos problemas de secundaria... ¿Podría esto ser peor? Yo creó que no. [SE NECESITAN OC'S]


**¡Hola al toda la gente que es del mundo y de otras galaxias (?)! Antes que nada diremos (Porque somos más de una persona) que no somos principiantes en estos de escribir. No, ustedes ya nos deben conocer porque somos Arlette (Princessfic), Oriana (ZettaInverse) y Eva (Misteryname)… Y esta cuenta fue creada por la primera de esa lista, ya que así se nos haría mucho más sencillo trabajar con las historias que hayan sido creadas por este trío de locas (?).Ok, ok... Hace mucho tiempo que queríamos hacer algo en conjunto, y es por eso que este fic es nuestro pase a lo grande. ¡Vale! Una bromita... Volviendo a lo importante, este fic es una idea que surgió de nuestras mentes y con el paso de los días fue mejorando hasta llegar a esto. Y claro, el intercambio de ideas se convirtió en sugerencias y eventualmente este pequeño fic se convirtió en lo que tal vez podría ser nuestro proyecto más ambicioso... Hasta ahora, por supuesto.** **Bueno, tampoco es como si no tuviéramos una lista de proyectos por los cuales estamos aún indecisas por hacer, tampoco es como si no hubiéramos avanzado un proyecto y lo tuviéramos a medias... ¡Esperen! En realidad eso sí que es cierto xD**

**Bueno, qué más podemos decir... Solo podemos mencionar que este fic es el primero de muchos, muchos, muchísimos, que verán a partir de ahora con esta cuenta. Esperamos que les gusten nuestras alocadas ideas :) Ahora sí, pasemos con lo importante ósea... El fic. Este proyecto está basado en lo sobrenatural, con cierto toque cómico y romántico (En realidad mucho). Ah, y cabe mencionar que va a haber una que otra (Muchas) escenas subiditas de tono... (coflemmoncofcof), y que obviamente vamos a estar aceptando a la gente que quiera participar con sus OC. Siempre y cuando estén bien estructurados, por supuesto...** **Ok, ahora es momento de que pasemos a las aclaraciones para este fic y como es de esperarse al prólogo:**

—En este fic los personajes de IE serán nombrados en sus nombres europeos, como también se les dividirá en dos razas: humanos o vampiros.

—Todos los personajes son mayores de edad, los humanos recién convertidos tienen 18 mientras que hay algunos vampiros que hasta tienen siglos de edad.

—Solo aceptaremos como máximo siete OC'S. Haremos una selección en base a las fichas que nos manden, así que elegiremos según nos parezca.

—Obviamente en este prólogo no se encontrarán personajes conocidos, ellos aparecerán a partir del primer capítulo.

—El prólogo será contando en primera persona, en este caso del personaje de Angeline Swan (Princessfic). A partir del siguiente capítulo todo será narrado con normalidad.

_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5._

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

.

.

**Mordisco Accidental**

.

.

Actualmente deseo estar muerta, aquella bendición es preferible a estar viéndome en el modernísimo espejo y querer lanzar un grito al cielo por lo espantosa que estoy. Y antes que digan algo, ¡No soy una narcisista! No es que me ponga diariamente histérica por mi apariencia si es que no me veo lo suficientemente guapa, claro que no. Aquello es algo bastante estúpido. ¡Vale! Aceptó que si me gana un poco la histeria cuando veo que un grano me ha salido en la cara, pero ese es otro tema que no vamos a discutir (Vamos, ¿Qué adolescente no suelta el grito del milenio por un grano espantoso que se parece al volcán hawaiano Mauna Loa?).

Regresando a lo de querer estar muerta... Lo sigo diciendo, aquello es preferible a estar pasando mi actual tormento. Porque gente, lo digo enserio: ¿Estar convirtiéndote en vampiro es algo que encontrarían cool? ¡Ni de broma! Es un puto asco, y miren que lo esta diciendo la que no se ha perdido ninguna de las películas de Crepúsculo y esta loquita por Robert Pattinson (En su forma de vampiro por supuesto, Edward es todo un bombón de chocolate).

Lo aceptó, tener un novio vampiro no es tan malo, pero que TÚ te conviertas en uno... Es la peor desgracia que pudo haberte pasado. ¿Cómo esperas ir en Semana Santa a la iglesia sin calcinarte al pisar lugar sagrado? Y no hablemos tampoco de las dificultades que uno tendría al tener que ir a la hermosísima escuela (No estoy siendo sarcástica, ¿Acaso soné sarcástica?) dado que ahora sois alérgicos al sol. ¡Oh si! Mi hermano mayor amara esa excusa, seguro que es capaz de cargarme con cama y todo para luego abandonarme a mi suerte frente a la entrada de la prisión de niños y adolescentes.

¿Ven? No es nada bonito, y si a esto le agregamos que ahora tengo un par de largos y filudos colmillos... No, es un hecho ¡Esto es una pesadilla! ¡Maldito seas Drácula! ¡Todo es tu culpa, estúpido empalador sanguinario!

Bien, es infantil acusarle de ser el provocado de mi actual desgracia. Pero apuesto lo que sea a que de seguro que en su tumba se está burlando de mí, ¿O mejor debería decir ataúd lleno de murciélagos? Como sea. De todas formas soy su nuevo arlequín de bolsillo, el mejor espectáculo que esta viendo desde que dejo de empalar personas. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque un vampiro torpe me mordió por "accidente".

Eso suena peor hasta para los oídos de un perro.

Joder.

Si, es todo un hecho... estoy a punto de ser una muerta andante.

Por cierto, si alguno desea saber el nombre de esta pobre adolescente que dentro de unas horas se transformara en un murciélago chupasangre (Solo ruego que no me transforme en ese mamífero volador, todo menos eso. Me dan miedo… Creó que hasta soy quiroptofobica y no lo sabía hasta hoy), me llamo Angeline Theressa Swan. Les sonará un poco laguito, ¿Verdad? No les culpo si lo piensan, échenle la culpa a mis adorados padres quienes no podían decidirse entre ambos nombres y como les fascinaba lo elegante es así como sentenciaron a su pobre hija que ninguna culpa tenía. Claro que si creen que yo sufrí, piensen también en mis pobres hermanos; ellos pagaron duro al tener que llevar nombres de los personajes principales de la obra de Shakespeare (¿Hace falta decir cuales? Lo único que diré es que es una tragedia romántica donde al final el suicido es lo mejor, y lo vuelvo a decir no estoy siendo sarcástica).

Nuestra infancia fue una mierda con esos nombres, creó que en especial quien sufrió más fue mi hermano mayor y ahora que lo pienso: ¿Cuán difícil debe ser el ser médico y llamarse Lucian Romeo? Pobre, eso no va bien cuando eres ginecólogo... Mmm ahora siento un nuevo respeto por él. Imaginarme a toda esa manada de mujeres que llegan a sus manos para que las trate y revise debe ser malo, peor aún cuando sepan que su doctor tiene como segundo nombre: Romeo. ¡Haciendo memoria! Me doy cuenta que inclusive una vez una acosadora no dejo en paz a mi hermano por un mes entero, creó que en verdad pensó que él era su Romeo destinado... Menuda loca. Incluso una vez llegó a treparse a la ventana del pobre y escribirle con un plumón indeleble su número de teléfono. Lucian llamó a la policía y la tuvieron que detener por acoso, la muy desquiciada solo gritaba por todo el camino a la comisaria que no podían alejarla del amor de su vida. Ok, eso hasta a mi me asusto… ¿Qué onda con las tías desquiciadas y obsesivas?

Regresando a mi, ya que nos hemos desviado mucho, soy una adolescente que hace exactamente dos días atrás ha cumplido dieciocho años (Y no, aún no tengo mi licencia de conducir... Lo sé, es un asco no ser tan buena a la hora de maniobrar un coche). Soy de estatura pequeña, delgada y según mis amigas con un porte elegante, aunque no les creó para mi soy un poco torpe. Mi cabello es negro y mis ojos son de un raro color plateado, herencia de mi progenitora al parecer fui la única con mucha suerte entre mis hermanos y yo, que muchos en la escuela suelen apodar como "Increíbles". ¿Yo? Digo que son extraños, nada más.

En la escuela soy aplicada, me saco buenas calificaciones y siempre destaco en cualquier materia, excepto la química... ¡Odio la química! Me da tanta molestia tener que estudiarla que muchas veces me quedo dormida en plana clase, suerte que hasta el momento el profe ni me ha pillado. Me gustan los deportes, aunque estoy más unida al fútbol gracias a que mi hermanito adorado nos instruyo a mi hermana y a mi en él desde que teníamos solo cuatro años (Comprenden ahora porque este deporte me va tan bien, ¿No?). Creó que eso es todo... No hace falta decir nada más a excepción que actualmente estoy siendo convertida en vampiresa lentamente.

¡Oh Dios no! ¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto?! Siempre fui una chica buena, una que jamás actuó de mala forma... A excepción de la vez que le di una paliza a ese idiota que intento manosearme, pero ¡Hey! ¡Fue en defensa propia! No iba a dejar que ese grandísimo cerdo me intentara meter mano bajo mi falda y se que cualquier otra chica de mi edad hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con mi problema vampírico, a menos que se trate del puto Karma ese del que muchos de mis amigos suelen hablar.

Es un hecho: Estoy J-O-D-I-D-A.

Y algo me dice que por toooda la eternidad, porque bueno… Ejem... Soy una vampiresa, ósea que eso me vuelve en una criatura inmortal que vivirá por la eternidad.

¡Fantástico! Lo que cualquiera adolescente de mi edad quisiera saber. Solo falta que también me muerda un hombre lobo y me convierta en el primer hibrido vampiro-lobo del mundo… Algo como lo que le paso a Scott Speedman en Underowld, aunque lo único que me gustaría es que mi piel no terminara siendo igual a esa dermis viscosa… ¡Puaj! Sería del asco.

Definitivamente espero que los licántropos no existan, por mi bien y porque el destino no me haga una mala pasada y me convierta en la locura que le paso al pobre Scott en esa película. Ahora, luego de esta breve descripción de mi actual estatus… ¿Cómo es que me hallo en esta horrible condición de estar a punto de ser una vampiresa? ¡Oh no, esperen! Déjenme hacer de nuevo la pregunta, la cual ahora sí que es correcta: ¿Por qué él estúpido vampiro me mordió?

Yo se las responde en una sencilla oración: Me confundió con mi hermana menor.

Mi hermana que es rubia, tiene ojos azules y es dos centímetros más baja que yo… ¡Menudo imbécil que es! ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio confunde a una rubia y a una morena?! ¡Eso sin contar que tienen ojos de distinto color! No sé qué me desagrado más, el saber que fui mordida en el cuello (Hematoma que por cierto parece un chupetón) por un vampiro-adolescente o que me confundieron con mi hermanita la friki de los videojuegos de zombies.

Decisión difícil, aunque tal vez prefieran saber cómo pasó toooodo esto ¿No? Bueno, entonces les diré que el inició de mi desgracia empezó hace unas cinco horas atrás, para ser más exactos en el centro comercial.

Donde una camiseta me jodió la vida.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Cinco horas antes…**

—¿Estás loca? Ni de chiste voy a llevar esa cosa a mi cita. Primero muerta querida, primero muerta.

Continuo ojeando las camisetas que están en oferta sin hacer el menor caso al bufido que suelta mi agradable compañera de compras, la cual me lanza una mirada suplicante y continua mostrándome la horrenda prenda que acababa de rechazar. ¿Por qué demonios Sonata, mi mejor amiga, debe ser tan condenadamente insistente? ¡He dicho que no la usaré! Trato por todos los medios ignorarla, pero no se me hace fácil cuando me pone aquella _cosa _frente a mi cara y la zarandea como si de una bandera se tratase. Claramente quiere que me la pruebe, y no dejara de molestarme hasta que le haga caso; sin embargo, enserio no voy a hacerlo.

¡Por Dios! ¡Voy a ir a una cita, no a un encuentro gótico! Lanzó una fulminante mirada a Sonata, mi mejor amiga que sin duda quiere que le mate, quien en respuesta tan solo me brinda una sonrisa inocente antes de volver a mover la _cosa _que sujeta entre sus manos. Sino fuera porque le quiero y tengo algo de paciencia ya le habría lanzado un buen golpe en la cara por amargarme mi existencia en este día tan importante para mí.

No es que tenga mal humor, lo que pasa es que Sona siempre consigue sacarme de mis casillas de formas fáciles con tal de divertirse un buen rato. Jamás me quejaría de ella, es más yo AMO su personalidad; el problema es que este no es el día para juegos. Y ella sí que lo sabe muy bien, por eso mismo me cabrea que no me esté ayudando sino por el contrario haciéndome irritar.

Me doy la vuelta, yéndome hacia la otra sección de ropa y ella me sigue aun llevando la prenda que no me pondría ni en un millón de años.

—¡Oh vamos! ¿En verdad no dejaras de joderme hasta que me la pruebe? —Preguntó de mala gana. Sus ojos obtienen un brillo malicioso, y eso me dice cuál es su respuesta. Aprieto los dientes furibunda—. ¡Joder! No me voy a poner un corsé de cuero, ¿Crees que soy una gótica o qué?

Mi mejor amiga es sin duda una tía de ese estilo, lo sé… No es tan difícil saberlo, dado que va vestida de pies a cabeza con prendas góticas y que deberían nombrarse como "ilegales"; pero bueno, al menos le hacen ver muy bien con su aspecto. Es un hecho, lo gótico y sexy va obligatoriamente genial con Sonata Moonlight.

¿Y cómo no quedarle a la perfección? Ella es toda una muchacha preciosa, incluso hasta a mí me da envidia muchas veces. Sona tiene el cabello castaño de la tonalidad que recuerda a la madera (Enserio, le queda muy bien. Cuando me gustaría haber nacido con un pelo así), algo largo y ondulado llegándole hasta la altura de los hombros. Tiene unos ojos bonitos, de una poca común tonalidad rojiza que recuerda a la sangre misma, ubicados en un rostro que me hace preguntarme si es que acaso no es descendiente de una princesa por sus rasgos tan finos y delicados. Ni que hablar de su cuerpo, la muchacha tiene curvas donde toda mujer le envidiaría y donde los hombres algunas veces le miran de más. ¡Uf! Aunque estos últimos deberían pensárselo dos veces, porque lo malo de Sonata es que es algo… Violenta.

Si les contara que una vez le rompió la nariz a un chico tres años mayor que ella, ¿Me creerían? No, probablemente no lo harían. Pero es la pura verdad, el pobre muchacho no volvió a acercársele nunca y de paso tuvo que irse a cirugía.

Aunque admito que ese cerdo sí que se lo tenía merecido. ¿Cuál fue la terrible ofensa que cometió? Le dio una palmada en el trasero y le dijo que la quería en su cama esa noche. Y por más que ese idiota haya reído por su comentario, a mi querida amiga del alma no le hizo ni puta gracia. Claro, puede que ella se vistiera normalmente con corsés idénticos al que me estaba mostrando, algunos con escotes incluso más grandes, o con ropas tan ajustadas que si fueran del mismo color de su piel parecería que estaba desnuda; pero mi amiga no era, para nada, una chica regalada. Es más, por lo menos hasta donde yo sé nunca en la vida tuvo un novio. ¡Ni siquiera había dado su primer beso! Eso sí, le encantaba tentar… Le parecía divertidísimo ver como día tras día miles de pobres ilusos se aparecían en frente suyo para pedirle una cita solo para rechazarlos de manera burlona, o aceptarlos y luego no aparecerse en el lugar acordado.

Cualquiera pensaría que esa chica era una bastarda de corazón tan negro como el carbón, pero no. No hay ninguna otra persona en quien confiaría tanto como confío en Sonata. Ella fue mi mejor amiga y mi confidente desde hace años, no había absolutamente ningún secreto entre nosotras… Ella fue la primera en enterarse de mis sentimientos hacia Joshua. En cuanto se lo confesé todo… Se rió. Se burló de mí como si fuera una idiota sin comparación, pero después de unos minutos se calmó y me dijo que estaba feliz por mí, y que me ayudaría en todo lo posible. Así fue como terminamos en esta tienda, buscando ropas nuevas para mi próxima cita con el chico de mis sueños…

Volvió a zarandear el maldito corsé en frente mío con insistencia, esta vez hasta tratando de arrastrarme a los probadores. ¡Joder, Sona! ¡¿Qué no entiendes que NO significa NO?!

—Confía en mí, An —Mi querida amiga se volteó a verme con una sonrisa de complicidad, sus ojos todavía con ese brillo malicioso que indicaba lo mucho que le gustaba verme cabreada— . Cariño, a los hombres les encanta el estilo gótico, Josh se quedará babeando cuando te vea con cuero ajustado. Y con ese cabello que tienes… Te quedaría espectacular.

Jajaja, no. Quizá a ella ese tipo de ropa le quede increíble, tanto que podría parecer una diosa de la seducción para cualquier hombre que la vea por primera vez, pero eso simplemente no es mi estilo.

—Sonata, no. Nada de cuero —Volví a negarme mientras me liberaba de su agarre tenaz. Cuando ella se ponía un objetivo en mente jamás se detenía hasta obtenerlo, pero tenía que tender que NO ME VOY A PONER UN PUTO CORSÉ DE CUERO PARA MI PRIMERA CITA. ¡Por Dios, va a pensar que soy una regalada!

—…¿Por favor? —Insistió nuevamente, esta vez poniendo esa carita de cordero degollado que solía utilizar cuando quería pedir algo. Si, lo admito, lucía adorable con esa expresión; podía engañar a cualquier persona así, pero a mí no. La conozco demasiado bien para saber que está fingiendo, por lo cual solo la miré con una ceja arqueada. Pasados un par de minutos mí querida mejor amiga finalmente suspiró para indicar que se rendía, nada de corsés de cuero ni cosas parecidas—. Está bien An, tú ganas. Entonces me lo quedaré para mí —Sus labios se curvearon para formar una sonrisa mientras colocaba esa estúpida prenda en su propia canasta de compras, la cual ya tenía otro buen par de ropas obviamente provocativas… Mientras que la mía seguía vacía… Al final parecía que esa tarde de compras era para ella y no para mí—. Bien, vamos a ver los vestidos, ya que al parecer no te gusta nada de por aquí.

—Yo iré adelante —Afirmé antes de dirigirme al lugar que ella apuntaba con paso seguro, de esa forma me aseguraría de que mi dulce confidente no pueda escoger algún vestido con demasiado escote, o sin espalda, o con abertura en la pierna, o las tres cosas. Si, lo admito, quería lucir guapa para el chico de mis sueños… Pero siguiendo mi propio criterio de belleza, porque el de Sonata era bastante excesivo.

—Venga Angeline, sabes que hago todo esto por tu bien —La molesta voz de la señorita Moonlight sonó cerca de mi oído, indicando que estaba a mi lado. Perfecto, aquí vamos otra vez…—. Quiero que tu primera cita sea inolvidable, querida amiga del alma… Además de que no quiero que mueras siendo virgen.

…No tienen idea de cuantas ganas tenía de darle una bofetada ahí mismo. ¡¿Morir virgen?! ¡Idiota, idiota, mil veces idiota! ¡¿De verdad se pensaba que íbamos a tener sexo después de la primera cita?! Para empezar ni yo soy tan lanzada, y ni Joshua sería tan rata como para proponerme perder la virginidad después de tan solo una noche… No, era más que obvio que los dos nos tomaríamos las cosas con calma y tiempo, el sexo llegaría a su momento.

—Vete al demonio —Refunfuñé mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo que la hizo reír. Volví a caer en su trampa, por supuesto, solo lo había dicho para fastidiarme.

No, no vamos a follar esta noche, solo cuando él me lo proponga… Lo cual, conociéndole, no pasará hasta que piense que me siento preparada.

Ella volvió a bufar y mirarme con su típica sonrisa burlona… Dios, cuanto la odio, pero también la quiero. Supongo que de verdad somos mejores amigas después de todo.

–Está bien, mi amiga del alma… Haremos las cosas a tu modo —Bien, por fin, la señal de que finalmente se dejaría de tonterías y me ayudaría a prepararme de verdad. Vemos si finalmente podemos hacer progresos.

Diez minutos después supe que esto era una tarde de compras fallida para mí. ¡Nada! No encontré nada que me gustara lo suficiente para mi primera cita, ni siquiera un vestido que fuera lo suficientemente decente. Vale, puede ser que mi guardarropas este repleto, pero traten de entenderme. ¡Es mi primera cita! Y por no olvidar que es con el chico de mis sueños, ¿Saben cuánto tiempo espere para que Joshua Starling me pidiera salir? No, obvio que no lo saben pero se los diré de todas formas: cinco años. Un lustro, media década… ¡Como quieran verle! A lo que quiero llegar es que no he esperado tooodo ese tiempo para que ahora algo malo suceda. Todo, absolutamente todo, debe salir perfecto.

Ese era el plan, hasta que… Me di cuenta que no tengo nada bonito en mi armario. Al ver que estaba en una emergencia de ropa y mi cita es este fin de semana, no tuve más remedio que llamar como loca a mi mejor amiga y gritarle que nos viéramos en el centro comercial dentro de treinta minutos; Sonata me grito que estaba ocupada, sin embargo le recordé la regla de "Las mejores amigas". Con tan solo mencionarla se quedó callada antes que gimiera de molestia y me dijera que dentro de cuarenta llegaba, yo tan solo solté una carcajada victoriosa mientras ella colgaba. Sonaba chantajista, pero necesitaba ayuda y aún Sona me debe una luego que le acompañara a ese concierto de una banda de Metal que no me gustaba para nada; ella uso la misma frase: "_Mejores amigas por siempre, ellas nunca se abandonan por nada… Y cuando una la necesita, la otra está ahí para apoyarle_". Esa noche desee romperle la nariz como se la hizo al pobre tío que le manoseo el trasero. Me encanta la música, no lo niego… Solo que existe un límite y esa banda lo sobrepaso por mucho.

Fue una de las noches más negras de mi corta vida, y como lo dije, ella me debía una GRANDE luego de eso.

Era momento de cobrársela.

Giré a un lado para decirle a Sonata que mejor nos íbamos a otra tienda, cuando sin querer choque contra alguien. ¡Oh, genial! Lo que me faltaba, ahora soy una torpe en este día que estaba empezando a ser irritante.

Mis ojos estaban listos para fulminar a la muchacha que se metió en camino, no obstante, no pude hacerlo. Es más, mi rostro se suavizo al ver de quien se trataba. A mi lado escuche a Sonata maldecir, diciendo de pasada un "Maravilloso, mira quien está por aquí".

Quise reírme por sus palabras. Sí, mi mejor amiga no soportaba a la chica que estaba mirándome un poco sorprendida, y eso es lo que todavía no entiendo. Evangelyne Foster no es una mala persona, es una muchacha que podría considerarse amable y buena. No es que la conozca demasiado, ella ha venido a la ciudad hace un corto periodo de tiempo… Serán dos meses recién. Va a la misma clase que Sona y yo, además de ser toda una cerebrito que suele aprobar con las mejores calificaciones del lugar. También soy aplicada, es solo que en la química soy un sencillo asco y creó que jamás lograre aprobar con una nota decente en esa materia; pero bueno, tampoco me importa demasiado aquello.

Vuelvo a mirar a Evangelyne y le brindo una sonrisa. En sí, ella es demasiado guapa y perfecta. Su cabello es laceo y rubio como el oro mismo, tiene unos ojazos de extraño color rosa (Los cuales son preciosos, ¡Lo que yo daría por tener unos así!) que se ven genial en ese rostro de modelo libre de imperfecciones como lo son los horrendos granos o las espinillas. Y ni que hablar de su cuerpo… Ok, tiene todos los atributos que un hombre desearía en una mujer, creó que hasta Jessica Alba le gustaría haber tenido tal par de pechos. Lástima, culpen a la genética.

Brindo una sonrisa a la rubia.

—Hola Evangelyne —Le saludo, en verdad ella me cae muy bien y eso es lo que no entiendo. Es decir, no la conozco para nada salvó en estos dos meses pero siento como si de alguna extraña forma… La conociera de siempre.

—Hola supongo —Me devuelve el saludo la joven Foster. A mi lado siento a Sonata lanzarle una mirada matadora, y ese es otro tema que aun no comprendo. Mi mejor amiga del alma no soporta a la chica nueva, por más que trato de analizarlo me encuentro siempre atrapada en un callejón sin salida. ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no le agrada Eva?

Estoy más que segura de que no se trata del típico "Vamos a fastidiar a la chica nueva", ya que aunque a mi amiga le encante molestar a la gente detesta el Bullying con todo su ser, a tal punto que en sus tardes libres sale a darles caza a esos acosadores del demonio. Realmente es confuso, no logro pensar en ninguna razón por la cual mi mejor amiga y la nueva se llevarían tan mal. Sonata, en todas las historias de su niñez que me contó, jamás mencionó a ninguna rubia de ojos rosas que le quitaba sus caramelos o algo. Su desprecio hacia ella era completamente ilógico y sin sentido, y hasta este día me sigo preguntando cual era la razón. La única explicación que tengo es que se trataba de la típica relación de "Niña Inocente que saca buenas notas y es aplicada contra Femme Fatale que hace llorar a los chicos y le importa todo una mierda". Es bizarro, pero tiene sentido. No me malinterpreten, no estoy diciendo que Sona saca malas notas, al contrario, estamos empatadas por las notas más altas de la clase.

Mi querida mejor amiga castaña no dejaba de fulminar a Evangelyne con la mirada, como si hubiera aplastado una bolsa llena de gatitos sin hogar o hubiera quemado un refugio de animales… Sonata enfadada no es nada agradable a la vista, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Hasta los profesores le tenían miedo a la furia de la señorita Moonlight, a tal punto que la profesora de historia salió huyendo despavorida apenas vio el fuego nacer en los ojos rojos. Al día siguiente, presentó su renuncia.

—An, se nos hace tarde. —Me recordó mientras golpeaba su reloj de mano con los dedos—. Las tiendas no estarán abiertas para siempre, y todavía no encontramos nada para ti —Evangelyne nos miró con curiosidad, obviamente preguntándose porqué parecíamos tan apresuradas. Decidí que era una buena idea informarle, no quería dejarla en las sombras.

—Tengo una cita este fin de semana —Le informé con una sonrisa radiante, mi mente nuevamente divagando al chico de mis sueños…

Ella pareció sorprenderse por unos instantes, creí que sonreiría pero no lo hizo. Su boca seguía formando aquella línea recta que se identificaba como la expresión de seriedad; sin embargo, aunque piensen que este loca puedo jurar que por un momento vi en los ojos rosas un brillo de felicidad. Lo sé, suena tonto… Más, digo la verdad. Solo que aquel brillo desapareció muy rápido, adoptando la rubia de nuevo ese carácter algo indiferente que a veces hacía irritar (A Sonata y a otras chicas, no a mí).

—Comprendo, una buena nueva para ti. Felicidades —Comentó Evangelyne encogiéndose de hombros—. Debe ser ese chico Joshua, ¿No? —Asentí ligeramente, mi sonrisa sin desaparecer en ningún segundo.

—Sí, es él… ¿Puedes creer que espere a que me invitara a salir por más de cinco años? —Reí sin poderlo evitar—. Yo juraba que iba a salir un día con la tía esa de pechos enormes que está en su salón, solo que al final Joshua me invito a salir a mí. Aunque siento pena por la copia de Pamela Anderson, al final se quedara con las ganas —Eva me miro un poco divertida y sin poderlo evitar una risilla se le escapo. A un lado Sonta lanzo un gruñido de molestia que llamo la atención de Evangelyne, quien se giró a verle.

Mala idea. Oh sí que fue una mala idea.

Las miradas roja y rosa chocaron de una forma que me hizo estremecer, joder estaba segura que hasta las chispas saltaron en ese mismo segundo. Trague saliva nerviosa, rogando que no sucediera nada malo entre esas dos. Yo soy una persona pacifista, al menos hasta que me cabrean, y por tanto ODIO las peleas. Digamos que por problemas de mi niñez, pero eso no voy a contar… No me gusta hablar de mi infancia. Y como que me estoy desviando del tema.

Mierda, sí que esas dos tenían algún problema porque para verse de aquella forma de reto es porque no se llevaban para nada bien.

—¿Sucede algo Moonlight? —Pregunto con una ceja arqueada Eva.

Mi querida mejor amiga cruzó los brazos debajo de sus pechos para fruncirle el ceño a la rubia, soltando un bufido. Oh, no, si estaba cabreada… Los cabreos de mi amiga son peligrosos como ya dije antes, no quería estar cerca si desataba su furia en ese momento. Esa expresión de odio puro que tenía en su rostro solo me confundía más, era como si ella hubiera notado algo dentro de Eva… Algo que no le gustaba para nada.

—…Habrás engañado a todo el mundo, pero a mí no pequeñita. —Comenzó a hablar Sonata mientras seguía fulminando con la mirada a la joven de orbes rosa.— Sé que ocultas algo detrás de esa carita de cordero degollado e intento de parecer una niña buena y aplicada.

Evangelyne solo arqueó una ceja nuevamente y la miró como si estuviera diciendo "Esta tía está loca, alguien llame a un manicomio". Sea lo que sea que mi amiga haya notado en ella puedo asegurar que yo no lo vi, hasta donde podía observar parecía una chica de lo más común y corriente. Se mire por donde se mire, no había nada sospechoso en ella.

—…Estás loca. —Respondió Eva sin dejar de fruncirle el ceño a Sona. Esta situación decía a gritos que las cosas iban a salirse de control muy rápidamente, y sin importar que suceda, habría una pelea. Demonios, no podía evitar esta confrontación… Solo podía buscar un momento en que me dejaran de prestar atención y largarme de ahí, definitivamente no quería estar en el centro de la explosión cuando se pudra el rancho.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente por lo que parecieron horas, las expresiones de desprecio mutuo y furia interminable no amainaron ni por un solo segundo. La gente que pasaba por allí comenzaba a observarlas con curiosidad, preguntándose qué había sucedido entre esas dos muchachas tan diferentes… Porque si, eran diferentes. Evangelyne vestía con ropas normales y femeninas pero inocentes, mientras que Sonata vestía ropas oscuras y góticas que la hacían parecer recién salida de un encuentro de depresivos o una convención de suicidas. El cabello de Eva era de un tono claro, y el de Sona de un tono oscuro. La rubia era buena y aplicada, y la castaña fría y despreocupada. Eran dos caras de la misma moneda, tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite.

—…No estoy loca, cariño. —Sonata formó una sonrisa burlona, y la miró con un brillo siniestro en los ojos…— Después de todo, se nota demasiado que tienes cara de… Chupasangre.

Noté como, por un segundo, Evangelyne formó una mueca de asombro puro antes de calmarse y volver a fruncirle el ceño… Bueno, esa última palabra le sacó una reacción. ¿Chupasangre? ¿A qué se refería?

Algunas veces no entiendo las indirectas de Sonata, un buen ejemplo es este. Chupasangre… Algo fuera de lo común y a lo único que le puedo relacionar es con vampiros… ¿Una vampiresa? Dudo que esté hablando de las criaturas sobrenaturales esas que viven de la sangre de los humanos, así que asumiré que intenta clasificar a Evangelyne como una Femme Fatale (Dado que vampiresa es otro designio para esa clase de mujeres). Aunque imaginarse a Eva como una de esas tipas es algo… ¿Enserio? ¡Por favor! Vale, soy consciente de que es guapísima y todo pero no la veo capaz de ser tan cruel con los hombres o mucho menos intentar llevarles a su desgracia.

Ahora sí que mejor amiga está loca, decir que Evangelyne es eso es como acusar a una moja de ser una prostituta. ¡Uf! De verdad que leer tantos libros góticos le han arruinado el cerebro, tal vez va siendo hora de hacerle una cita con el psicólogo. De esa forma quizás Sonata dejaría de decir estupideces como la que acababa de soltar.

Notó que Eva suelta una risita mientras niega con la cabeza.

—En verdad haz perdido la cabeza Moonlight —Declara. Sus labios continúan mostrando una sonrisa burlona—. Chupasangre… ¿Una vampiresa enserio? ¿Ósea que me vez cara de ser una zorra que destruye a los hombres hasta hacerles miserables?

Mi mejor amiga brindo una sonrisa, una que era más bien amarga y llena de socarronería que me mando un mal presentimiento. Va a decir una estupidez, eso lo sé.

—No me refería a ese tipo de "chupasangre", aunque admito que tu cerebrito de Barbie supo ubicar bien ambas palabras como para relacionarlas —Eva le lanzo una fulminante mirada ante la palabra que hacía referencia a la muñeca rubia de Mattel—. Yo estaba hablando de esos muertos andantes que se beben la sangre de nosotros los inocentes, ya sabes… Algo estilo Dracula.

Juro que casi me desmayo al oír tremenda estupidez que salió de la boca de Sonata. Lo sabía, lo sabía, y ¡Lo sabía! Iba a decir una estupidez.

Joder, debí haberla detenido en cuanto tuve la oportunidad… Ahora todo el mundo que observaba la pelea la estaba mirando como si se hubiera escapado de un manicomio o algo. Al parecer ni ella se había dado cuenta del tamaño de la enorme estupidez que acababa de soltar, ya que seguía fulminando a Evangelyne con la misma expresión de desprecio absoluto. Menuda idiota… De todas formas ¿Qué le importa a ella si de verdad –Lo cual es imposible- fuera una de esas criaturas de la noche? ¡Si se supone que los vampiros son básicamente dioses en la cultura gótica! Cada día me impresiona más…

—…Oficialmente eres una demente. —La rubia volvió a bufar mientras la miraba de manera desafiante. No se iba a tragar esas acusaciones como si nada, era más que obvio—. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que soy una vampiresa de esas? Deberías dejar de leer tantos libros oscuros, señorita gótica. Además, aquí la única que parece un chupasangre eres tú con esas ropas, en los dos sentidos.

Ouch… Golpe bajo. Sí, admito que con su piel pálida y ropas oscuras mi mejor amiga podía lucir como una criatura de la noche ella misma, es más, ahora mismo estaba vestida con un abrigo largo, un corsé rojo oscuro bastante parecido al que me había tratado de obligar a comprar hace rato y unos leggings bastante ajustados. Sonata volvió a sonreírle y a negar con la cabeza.

—Por favor, soy virgen —Informó antes que nada. No sé por qué vio la necesidad de negar eso en primer lugar…— Y puedes tratar de negármelo todo lo que quieras… Se te nota en los ojos, Foster. No tuviste tu ración de hoy ¿No?

De acuerdo, esto se estaba comenzando a salir de control. La conversación/discusión entre mi mejor amiga y la chica nueva simplemente era demasiado bizarra, una tirando acusaciones de que la otra es una vampiresa, o una Femme Fatale, o que se yo… Me confundía. ¿Al final cual era el punto de Sonata? ¿No podía ser directa con algo por una vez en su vida? Siempre odié esa parte de ella, sus indirectas son tan leves que casi nadie las capta…

—Deberías ir a que te revisen la cabeza, o algo —La rubia cruzó los brazos en señal de molestia, efectivamente esa batalla verbal estaba comenzando a estresarla—. No sé de dónde se te habrá venido la idea de que soy una criatura de la noche ni en qué sentido, pero te puedo asegurar que estás delirando.

Aunque si hay una cosa que tengo que admitir: La insistencia con la que Evangelyne negaba todas las teorías de Sonata sí que era sospechosa.

¡Demonios! Ahora estoy dejándome enrollar en la locura de mi amiga. Niego con la cabeza ante esas patrañas, es mejor escapar ahora que puedo o sino me meterán en esta bronca de novela gótica adolescente. En silencio, y sin que nadie le viera, me encojo un poco y camino lejos de ambas problemáticas. Todavía debo de buscar un estúpido atuendo perfecto para mi ansiada cita con Joshua, y con este retraso estoy perdiendo el tiempo (Contando que la tienda cierra a dentro de cuarenta minutos, me quita posibilidades).

Ok, es momento de que me ponga las pilas y termine con estas compras por mí misma. ¡Y yo sé que puedo! No es la primera vez que hago compras por sin ayuda, lo he hecho muchas veces anteriores así que estoy capacitada para hacerlo por mi solita hoy. Veamos… ¿Qué sería bueno para una primera cita? Pues… Supongo que algo provocativo, pero que no pase de la raya a ser algo que me haga ver como una chica que busca echarse un polvo. ¿Un vestido tal vez? Sí, eso suena bien para mí.

Miro por todos lados buscando un vestido decente cuando lo encuentro. Cristo… ¡Al fin lo encontré! Acabo de hallar lo que he estado buscando por todo el santo día. Mi traje perfecto está mirándome desde un maniquí. Rogándome que lo compre, y obvio que lo haré.

Es un hecho, mi día está mejorando.

—Oh sí querida An, este es tu día de suerte —Finiquito sonriente.

Sí, soy una tía suertuda desde ahorita. O… Al menos pensé eso por unos veinte minutos más, hasta que ese imbécil se cruzó en mi camino y me jodió la vida entera.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Todo listo.

Ahora si soy la mujer más feliz del planeta tierra, y eso es porque aparte de que encontré mi vestido de ensueño también logre comprarme unos zapatos para morirse que halle en oferta. Y todo el plazo de veinte minutos, esto no podía ser mejor (Bueno, lo sería si de repente apareciera Robert Pattison y me diera su autógrafo, pero ese era un sueño muy lejano). En definitiva estoy más que lista para mi cita con Joshua este fin de semana, así que la copia mejorada de Pamela Anderson puede ir llorando porque perdió su oportunidad con él (¿Pamela Anderson? Si, un tema gracioso… Es que hay una tía que se le parece, pero como ya dije no es nada importante que tenga mejores pechos que ella).

¡Yeah, baby! Estoy a punto de tener una cita con el chico de mis sueños y ya tengo la ropa que me hará ver más que genial. Si, sé que debería haber avisado a Sonata que ya compre todo lo necesario y estoy largándome a mi casa actualmente… Pero, ¡Nah! Que se joda, eso le pasa por abandonarme al pelear nuevamente con la "chica nueva", así que se aguanta. Otro día ya le cobraré lo del concierto, porque es obvio que ha pagado su deuda a medi… ¡Ay! Maldigo cuando alguien me coge fuertemente de la muñeca y me arrastra hasta un callejón oscuro. Frunzo el ceño, en verdad me duele el fuerte agarre y… ¡Un momento! ¡Reacciona Angeline, te están secuestrando! Horrorizada al darme cuenta que estoy a punto de ser secuestrada dirijo una mirada hacia arriba y… Wow, acabo de ver unos preciosos ojos que me dejan shockeada.

Son de un color grisáceo-azulado brillante, tan preciosos que me quedo sin aliento mientras los observo fijamente. Lo mejor del caso es que esos hermosos orbes se hallan ubicados en una perfecta cara masculina. ¡Hey! Soy chica, no es que este dejando de lado al amor de mi vida es solo que no puedo evitar dar una rápida mirada al monumento de hombre que tengo delante de mí. Si, lo que veo gustaría a cualquiera: pómulos marcados, barbilla obstinada, nariz aguileña, labios rojizos y seductores, pestañas negras y levemente rizadas. Su cabello es negro como el carbón, corto y muy ondulado que me dan ganas de acariciarlo porque se ve que es muy pero muy suave. ¡Y vaya que es alto! Yo a las justas mido 1.62, pero es más que obvio que mi secuestrador debe medir casi el 1.85 o más. Esta definitivamente ardiente, como Sonata le llamaría: "Señor culo caliente", demasiado diría yo…

Lástima que yo ya tengo compromiso, lo siento es cruel dejar de lado a un hombre que está muy bueno… No obstante yo tengo a Joshua, y él es señor "Sexo andante" (Aunque por lo que se mi chico es virgen como yo, o eso creo…). Además, no debo olvidar que me tiene cogida de la muñeca con fuerza y me ha traído a un callejón… Ahora que me doy cuenta, ¡Cristo, pude ser un violador!

Horrorizada estoy a punto de gritar cuando señor "culo caliente" me cubre la boca con una de sus manos impidiéndome soltar un pequeño chillido siquiera. Mis ojos se abren espantados.

Sus ojos se estrechan mientras me examina con cuidado.

—¿Te apellidas Swan? —Su voz es profunda y ronca, puedo analizar que incluso tiene cierta melodía como si el muchacho fuera algún tenor. Él me taladra con la mirada—. Asiente a mi pregunta, ¿Eres la chica Swan? Solo asiente si es un sí.

Podría haberme negado solo para joderlo, pero no… Mi cabeza asintió por su cuenta. ¡Joder, idiota, que le estás entregando todo en bandeja de plata! Si, lo admito, ese sujeto era un Dios en persona, pero no solo mi corazón ya tiene dueño ¡Arrastrar a una chica a un callejón no es precisamente la forma más agradable de llamar su atención que digamos! Las palabras "Estás jodida, cariño" resonaban en mi mente una y otra vez, como si mi cerebro estuviera feliz de haberme metido en esta situación… A veces odio a mi cerebro, lo admito.

—Bien, bien —El señor culo caliente/violador bastardo asintió suavemente mientras me miraba con una cara de aprobación… De acuerdo, si, definitivamente era un puto violador, estoy más que jodida…—. Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño… —Murmuró cuando notó que me puse a temblar… Bueno señor, el hecho de que estoy presa de su agarre y usted me cubrió la boca no es muy calmante que digamos—. Esto solo arderá por un segundo, te lo prometo. —…¿Eh?

No pude decir absolutamente nada más, ya que ese maldito acosador levantó el cuello de mi blusa para llevar su rostro hacia él y… ¡¿Morderme?! ¡¿Qué?! De acuerdo, esto oficialmente comenzaba a dar miedo… Me estaba sujetando tan fuerte que no podía ni mover un solo músculo para soltarme de ese maldito agarre y sus dientes… No, colmillos se clavaron en mi piel demasiado fuerte, haciéndome gritar de dolor. ¡¿Qué clase de fetiche tenía este demente?! Un momento… Mi mente regresó a la pelea que tuvo Sonata con Evangelyne en la tienda… Chupasangres…. No. No, no. No, no, no. Eso sí que no, claramente era una locura. Se supone que los vampiros no existen… Son solo un mito, personajes fantásticos que aparecen en las historias para adolescentes hormonadas y nada más, este sujeto solo era un acosador con una fetiche de morder el cuello de sus víctimas, eso es todo… Esto no podía estar pasando. Sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi espalda mientras el lugar donde ese demente me mordía comenzaba a arder como nunca, mierda… Sea lo que sea que me haya hecho, no me gustaba. De verdad, no me gustaba…

En cuanto se separó de mí y me miró fijamente… No me pude contener: Le di un cabezazo en toda la cara, causando que se cubriera el rostro y comenzara a tambalearse hacia atrás. Bien merecido se lo tenía, es más, eso no había suficiente, se merecía más por lo cual le di una patada en la entrepierna. Si antes le dolía, pues ahora le dolía mucho más ya que se cubrió la zona de inmediato y cayó al suelo, lloriqueando de dolor. Tomé la bolsa que tenía mi vestido que había caído al suelo, le grité un "¡Bastardo!", le tiré otra patada en el rostro para asegurarme de que se le cayeran esos colmillos de mierda que tenía y salí corriendo del callejón sin mirar atrás. ¿Estaba asustada? Si, si lo estaba… Las palabras de Sonata no dejaban de sonar en mi cabeza, todo esto tenía que ser un sueño… Un mal sueño…

Si, debía de ser un mal sueño. ¡Por Dios! Tenía que serlo. Creó que hasta algunas lágrimas se me cayeron mientras corría como alma que lleva al diablo cuando de repente fue atrapada por atrás en menos de un segundo. Solté un chillido de horror al verme acorralada contra un árbol mientras que el señor culo caliente y ahora también demente me fulminaba con la mirada MUY cabreado. ¡Oye! ¿No te estabas retorciendo en el suelo de dolor por tus pelotas? (Sonó vulgar, lo sé pero… ¡Estoy asustada joder!)… Diablos, sigue siendo muy guapo solo que ahora sus ojos se han oscurecido bastante y me dan mucho miedo. Joder, ¿Por qué todo lo malo siempre me pasa a mí?

El desquiciado me continúa fulminando con la mirada, su mano estampada cerca de mi cabeza mientras sus labios están fruncidos en una mueca de rabia.

—¡¿Por qué mierda me golpeaste?! ¡Yo solo hice lo que me encargaron! Vale, sé que debes estar enojada porque hayas sido mordida de es… —Ni siquiera le deje terminar. Mi indignación saliendo a la luz y devorando por completo el pánico que hace unos momentos atrás había sentido.

—¿Enojada porque me hayas mordida? ¡Oh claro que no! —Fingí una sonrisa, mis palabras destilando puro sarcasmo—. No estoy para nada enojada. ¿Por qué lo estaría? —Pareció relajarse al menos por un minuto— No sé… Tal vez porque… ¡Me mordiste el cuello y bebiste mi sangre! —Estallé lanzándole un golpe en el pecho. De inmediato se sobo haciendo una mueca.

—¡Auch! Está bien, entiendo —Se quejó un poco adolorido—. Pero no es mi culpa, tu camiseta me hizo creer…

¿Mi camiseta? Lance una mirada a la prenda que llevaba y casi me desmaye al saber a lo que se refería. ¡Hijo de tu madre! Horrorizada me di cuenta que el maldito imbécil se refería a la camiseta que ese día tome prestada del armario de mi hermana, una camiseta rosa que tenía en letras grandes "Muérdeme". Cristo… ¿Tomo enserio el significado? ¡Pero si solo es una palabra ilustrada en la ropa! No debió haberse tomado esa palabra como algo literal, es decir… Rayos, ya ni sabía de qué demonios hablaba.

—¡Es solo una palabra! ¡¿Cómo demonios puedes tomar enserio lo que dice una maldita camiseta?! —Exclamo furiosa, él tan solo parpadea un poco molesto de tantos gritos que ando soltando.

—¡Óyeme, ya te dije que fui ordenado a morderte! Trata de tranquilizarte Skyler —¿Tranquilizarme? Este tío sí que esta desquiciado… Un momento, ¿Cómo me llamo? ¿Skyler? ¿Por qué de repente menciona el nombre de mi hermana y cómo lo conoce?

—…¿Cómo conoces ese nombre? —Le pregunté con severidad, mi voz básicamente convirtiéndose en un gruñido de furia… No hace falta decir que ahora escogeré mis palabras con mucho cuidado, ya estoy pensando en lo peor. Falta que este demente sea un agente de una red de prostitución o algo y se hayan fijado en mi familia. El tarado que estaba en frente mío solo parpadeó de nuevo, mirándome con suma curiosidad… ¿Qué? Para ser un agente secuestrador sí que no sabía hacer bien su trabajo. ¿De verdad solo le dieron un nombre? ¿No una descripción física, ni una foto, ni nada? No me sorprendería que vayan a tratar de poner sus cuarteles en una estación de policía…

—¿No te llamas Skyler? —Me preguntó con una ceja arqueada. ¿Hola? ¡No, idiota! ¡¿Qué no es obvio?! Además de un secuestrador y un depravado, era un imbécil… Dios, este hombre lo tenía todo.

—¿Te lo tengo que dejar un poco más claro, señor pedazo de idiota? —Me burlé mientras rodaba los ojos. Había gente estúpida, y luego estaba este bueno para nada—. No, yo me llamo Angeline.

Al oír mi nombre, el "Vampiro" formó una mueca de horror y me soltó de inmediato, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que la cagó de manera estrepitosa. Eso confirmaba mis sospechas: No estaba detrás de mí, pero si tras alguien que me importa mucho. El saberlo no me calmó, solo me cabreo aún más. De por sí ya tenía ganas de tirarle todos los dientes a este tarado, ahora también quería asegurarme de dejarlo sin descendencia.

—Ah… Entonces creo que cometí un error… —Murmuró horrorizado el depravado mientras hacía una reverencia en un intento patético de disculparse, el cual yo no me creí para nada—. Me dieron la orden de morder a Skyler Swan, eso es todo… Mil disculpas, señorita.

Por supuesto que ni de coña dejaba que este idiota se vaya de aquí con vida… No, señor. ¿O sea que después de arrastrarme a un callejón, morderme y encima tener el descaro de acorralarme solo para decirme que fue un error piensa que se irá ileso? Ja, que siga soñando.

—Oh, entonces por lo que entiendo querías hincarle el diente a mi hermana, y no a mi… ¿No? —Le dije con un tono amenazador que más bien parecía un rugido al mismo tiempo que hacía tronar mis puños. Deberían haber visto la cara del pobre imbécil, levantó las manos y trató de hacerse hacia atrás…

—F-F-Fue un error, de verdad… —Intentó razonar conmigo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. No se iría a casa en una sola pieza, preferiblemente lo llevarían en una bolsa para cadáveres si podía salirme con la mía—. ¡Joder! Escúchame un instante por favor, enserio no fue mi intención —Levanto las manos intentando aplacer mi furia. Yo rodo los ojos y apreté lo dientes negándome a escucharle, él maldijo— Solo sigo órdenes, me mandaron a morder a Skyler Swan y por lo que me informaron… Ella tiene una camiseta que dice "Muérdeme", la cual es su favorita.

Ruedo los ojos. Era cierto, mi hermana estaba obsesionada con esta estúpida camiseta, a saber sus razones que no comprendo. Por lo que se está playera fue un regalo de una de sus mejores amigas hace medio año atrás, y desde ese día Skyler esta como loca usándola y cuidándola como si valiera su peso en oro. ¡Uf! Si supiera que tiene hasta un modo especial de lavarla a mano usando champú de durazno… Vale, eso sí que es muuuy raro. ¡Pero ese no es el punto! El punto es que este desquiciado iba a morder a mi hermanita, y eso sí que no perdono.

Miro a mi alrededor notando como nadie transita por la calle, vaya, encima de todo no hay ni un alma en pena en el parque. ¡Suerte que tengo! Ósea que puedo matarle y no iré a la cárcel, esto es sumamente genial. Lanzo una mirada burlesca al idiota/desquiciado mientras me acerco a paso lento, este en respuesta solo gruñe antes de volver a hablar.

—Mira, sé que no me vas a creer… Pero no te engaño. Enserio me ordenaron que la mordiera porque debo convertirla en una vampiresa —Ante eso último le miré incrédula.

—…Eres un puto demente. —Le escupí en la cara, figurativa y literalmente. Venga ¿Primero mi mejor amiga se pone a acusar a una chica inocente de ser una vampiresa, y ahora esto? ¿Acaso hoy es una fecha especial o algo y no me di cuenta? Volví a darle otro puñetazo en el pecho y este se alejó más de mí, mirándome con cansancio y sorpresa. —Lárgate de mí vista antes de que llame a la policía, y sabes que lo haré.

El acosador de mierda soltó un suspiro pesado, mirando al suelo con vergüenza y pena. No, no sentí ni el menor de los remordimientos ni culpa por ese bastardo, tenía que agradecerle al cielo que no lo haya castrado ahí mismo. Solo por mostrarle algo de piedad no llamé a la policía, si se mantenía alejado de mí y de mi familia entonces no había problema. Que haga lo que quiera con su grupito de locos adictos a los vampiros, me importa un comino.

—¿Al menos me dejarías ayudarte? —Me preguntó… ¡Cristo! ¡¿Podía este sujeto ser más idiota?! ¡Encima todavía tenía el descaro de ofrecerme "Ayuda"!

—No, gracias. Piérdete… Y apártate de mi familia, maldito depravado. —Le dediqué una última mirada de desprecio antes de largarme del parque sin mirar atrás. Pero todavía me sentía algo insegura… No sé por qué, pero esa mordida me estaba comenzando a picar.

Y cuando diga picar… En verdad me picaba mucho, podría decirse que hasta me dolía levemente esa zona donde fui atacada. Que extraño, tal vez era debido a que me "mordieron".

¡Si eso debía de ser! Sonriendo me dije que estaba siendo ya una paranoica, no es como si ese desquiciado fuera en verdad un vampiro y me hubiera convertido en uno de ellos ¿Verdad? Por supuesto, todo anda bien.

Eso creí… Hasta que llegue a casa.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cuando entré a mi residencia y fui recibida por mi querido hermano mayor, noté como me miró con incredulidad… Como si tuviera algo en la cara, o algo. Él solo soltó un tosido falso y me dijo que no era nada, solo estaba imaginando cosas… Sí, no me creí eso ni por un segundo. Debería aprender de una buena vez que no sirve para nada tratar de ocultarme algo, me voy a enterar de una manera u otra.

Subí rápidamente a mi recamara para guardar mi vestido y así tenerlo listo para mi noche de ensueño que se acercaba, y me miré al espejo… No podía creer lo que vi: Mi piel estaba más pálida que lo normal, mis ojos plateados tenían un leve brillo azulado y mi figura lucía más… Bueno, lucía perfecta. No puedo encontrar otras palabras para describirme… ¡Esa no era yo! ¡¿Qué demonios me había pasado?! Si, lo admito, lucía endemoniadamente sexy, pero… ¡Era perfectamente feliz con mi cuerpo de antes!

Llevé mis manos a mi rostro, horrorizada… Joder, joder, joder. Solo había una explicación posible para todo esto… Sonata tenía razón. Los malditos chupasangre existen…

Y ahora yo soy una jodida vampiresa...

Santa mierda.

* * *

**Bien... Eso fue todo. ¿Qué les pareció? Sabemos que no ha sido muy largo... Pero eso sí: Mantengan en mente que este prólogo solo fue escrito por Arlette y Oriana ya que Eva no pudo ayudarnos en esta ocasión ¡Pero para la próxima la "Santísima Trinidad" (?) Estará junta! Ahora si pasamos con la ficha de datos:**

*Nombre completo: (Europeo por favor)

*Edad: (Dependiendo de la especie que elijan)

*Aspecto:

*Personalidad: (Detallada por favor)

*Raza: (Dos opciones: Vampiros o humanos)

*Estilo de ropa: (Agregar un ejemplo a la explicación)

*Historia:

*Pareja: (Cualquiera excepto Axel)

*Extras:

**Siendo eso todo, esperamos que los que deseen participar se animen a llenar esta ficha. Sin más que decirles, esperamos que les haya gustado. ¡Hasta la próxima! Bye, bye :) **


End file.
